


I’ve Met Someone That Makes Me Feel Seasick

by tiffauy (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, gay af gems tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tiffauy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot. Peridot. Peridot. </p><p>That stupid gem was on her mind so much! But then again, it wasn't exactly a surprise to Lapis. Ever since she and Peridot had sided with the Crystal Gems, there was a strange tension between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Met Someone That Makes Me Feel Seasick

Peridot. Peridot. _Peridot_.

That stupid gem was on her mind so much! But then again, it wasn't exactly a surprise to Lapis. Ever since she and Peridot had sided with the Crystal Gems, there was a strange tension between them. Whenever she was around Peridot, Garnet seemed to grin a lot more than her normal stoic self, Pearl would blush, and Amethyst would nudge one of the two.

It was obvious.

It was so, so obvious.

They both had a mutual liking for one another, but they both failed to see it.

Sitting in her newly formed room in the temple, Lapis sighed heavily and–

"What's wrong, Lapis?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, eyes growing wide. A small frown formed on her lips, which quickly dissipated as she realized it was simply Steven.

"How'd you get in here, Steven?" she inquired curiously. She was the only one able to open her room.

"Oh! All the rooms are linked so I went into Rose's and I ventured through Amethyst's jungle, Garnet's- uhm– room, and crossed Pearl's fountain lakey thing!" he spoke proudly, eyes shining. "I wanted to see my beach summer buddy!"

A smile graced the blue gem's face. "Well, that's quite courageous of you! You know it's dangerous inside the te–"

"Are you and Peridot okay?"

"W-What?" Lapis' cheeks darkened slightly at the question. Steven sat down next to her, face engaged in a worried expression.

"Well, you guys seem... all awkward when you're around each other! The Crystal Gems are supposed to like being around each other! And–"

"Steven! Steven, we're fine, alright?" Lapis stated, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yeah– but, I wanna help make it... not awkward!"

Lapis let out a small laugh, before leaning against his shoulder. With a quiet voice, she whispered to him. "How about I let you in on a secret, then?"

"A secret–!!"

"But you can't tell anyone!"

Steven nodded his head, a wide smile on his face. His hands grabbed excitedly at each other; he loved secrets! It made him feel special.

“I actually get really nervous around her,” she hummed, leaning back. “It’s because I, uhm, like her! Like... How you like Connie–” Steven blushed, Lapis grinning sheepishly, “–and how Ruby and Sapphire love each other. Although, my bond with Peridot... isn’t as close as those two. I don’t know why I like her, she had locked me up in prison a few months ago, but... I don’t know.”

Steven thought for a moment, rubbing his chin with squinted eyes. “Well, loving someone, or liking them, is a feeling! You can’t really control it, so maybe you guys are soulmates or something!”

“Soulmates?” Lapis tilted her head slightly– it was her first time hearing of the word.

“Yeah! Like, some people think that everyone has a soul or something like that, just something unique that makes them... them!” Steven chirped, jumping up from the seat, water rippling under his feet. “And sometimes, some people think that soulmates were made for each other!”

Lapis looked at him questioningly. “I was made to fight for the Homeworld, not... for a ‘soulmate’.”

“Ahh, either way, you gotta tell her! I’m sure she likes you too!” Steven grinned widely, hands coming to rest on his waist as he puffed out his chest.

“I don’t think so. I think she’s too enraptured in her work to even think about me,” Lapis mumbled, “she doesn’t seem very friendly with me.”

“Maaaybe she’s like you, where she has a secret crush on you and she doesn’t know what to do!”

“Again, I don’t thi–”

“C’mon, Lapis! I like you, you’re pretty cool! I’m sure if you told her, it would go swimmingly!” Steven’s grin grew wider at his attempted pun, laughing when Lapis smiled.

“Well, honestly, what’s the worst that could come out of it?” Lapis let out in a defeated-tone. She knew Steven wouldn’t stop nagging her about it now that he knew. She stood, running a hand through his hair as she passed. “I’ll go tell her now then. You can leave through my door, okay? It’s dangerous to cross from room to room like that.”

Steven ran to catch up, and nodded when he was beside her. “Goodluck! I know you can do it!”

Lapis simply laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as she watched Steven leave. Okay. She could do this. Stay positive, Lapis Lazuli.

 

* * *

 

The blue gem inhaled deeply, peeking her head into Peridot’s room. The room was surprisingly... clean. She had expected the green gem to not have time to clean, due to her constant desire to work. But then again, Peridot seemed to be a very organized person.

Lapis shook her head clear of the thoughts, determined to confess to Peridot. She looked at the green gem, whom was sitting in a chair in front of a large screen. Biting the bottom of her lip, the gem approached with hands fiddling behind her back.

“Hi Peridot.”

“Hello.”

Lapis stood behind the other’s seat, staring up at the screen. She didn’t know what to say– should she just say it, and then leave? A sudden large amount of insecurity filled her. The technician wouldn’t like her. She was dull; there was nothing in common about the two. Lapis was– was just a water witch, as she had been called once or twice. There was nothing good about–

“Can I help you?”

Lapis was brought out of her thoughts as the green gem spoke; Peridot’s seat was turned towards her now.

“I– uh– I have... something to tell you,” Lapis stammered out, her eyes squeezing shut as she clenched her fists. “I–” A deep breath. “don’t know how to say this,” another breath. “But I really like you–” A sudden weight lifted off her shoulders. “and I don’t know why.” She opened her eyes, but avoided the others gaze. The ground suddenly became very interesting.

Moments passed. Silence. No words were spoken.

“Well, you’re in luck, Lapis Lazuli,” Peridot spoke, Lapis seemed to stiffen at the words. “because I have... an unfortunate attraction to you as well.”

Lapis grinned, looking up as she released the hands clasped behind her back. She could see, even in the darkness of the room, that Peridot had a slight blush on her face. Her brows were furrowed, a frown forced onto her lips– she was being bashful. Cute.

“D’awww,” Lapis purred, covering her face with her hands as though she were embarrassed, “you have a crush on meee!” she teased.

“Sh-Shut up!” Peridot hissed, not being able to help the smile on her face.

“You’re cute.”

“False.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! My friend gave me a prompt for this, so I wrote it!


End file.
